


Make the sky your friend

by Lola_Rose_Robins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels as Siblings (Supernatural), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Friendship, Castiel and Lucifer are Siblings (Supernatural), Demon Cure (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Gabriel and Lucifer are Siblings (Supernatural), Gen, Guilty Lucifer (Supernatural), Heaven & Hell, Insecure Lucifer, It's 3 am, Jack Kline & Samandriel (Supernatural), Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Nature-Lover Lucifer (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Random Norse Mythology, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Rose_Robins/pseuds/Lola_Rose_Robins
Summary: Lucifer wandered the earth, he wasn’t allowed back in Heaven and didn’t really want to go to Hell, so earth it is then. He knew about some of his brothers and sisters wandering the earth, barred from Heaven, just like himself, and some that stayed there of their own volition. Lucifer had specifically been searching for Gabriel. He didn’t believe for a second that the trickster had really died in apocalypse world, and his brother was smart enough to have found a way back to this dimension, even after the rift closed.Lucifer knew of some tricks that would definitely get him back in his sibling’s good graces.He just wants to go home, he wants to save his family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel & Samandriel (Supernatural), Lucifer & Samandriel (Supernatural)
Kudos: 17





	Make the sky your friend

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Lucifer, by Ellia Clarke. It was the first thing that came to mind when I thought about a title.
> 
> This one goes in a lot of different directions, and I mean a lot. Just wanted to get that out there...enjoy!

Lucifer strolled dow the path, enjoying the sounds and smells of nature surrounding him. Nature was the one constant in his life, the one thing he’d always been able to enjoy, even under the influence of the Mark. Speaking of the Mark of Cain, now that Dean bore the mark once again, it meant that he, Lucifer, didn’t have to. Others, mainly Sam and Jack, had realised this and had managed to cure him in much the same way the Deanmon had been cured many years ago. They hadn’t done it because they cared enough about him to want to cure him, it was more of a plan to rid the world of a threat. They already had enough on their hands with the recent return of demon Dean. After Amara died, the Mark returned to its previous bearer. That had been well over a year ago now.

Lucifer didn’t visit hell much anymore, but from what he’d heard Dean had taken over the role of king. The kid was going places, good for him.

Now Lucifer wandered the earth, he wasn’t allowed back in Heaven and didn’t really want to go to Hell, so earth it is then. He knew about some of his brothers and sisters wandering the earth, barred from Heaven, just like himself, and some that stayed there of their own volition. Lucifer had specifically been searching for Gabriel. He didn’t believe for a second that the trickster had really died in apocalypse world, and his brother was smart enough to have found a way back to this dimension, even after the rift closed.

Such a shame that Heaven didn’t trust him enough to help him in his search, not that there were enough angels left anyway. Things really had changed a lot back home, hadn’t they? Luckily, Lucifer knew of some tricks that would definitely get him back in his sibling’s good graces, resurrecting some of the younger angels would be a great start.

One other earthbound angel he really wished to find was of course Castiel, but that would prove to be difficult. Little Cassi was practically attached to the eldest Winchester brother, and with him being a demon now, chances were great that Cas followed him down to hell in an effort to save him. Lucifer shuddered as he thought about what might have become of his little brother down there, nothing good probably. But before going down to hell, he really wanted to find Gabriel, he’d missed having his brother by his side and even though he did not want to admit it, he’d rather not go down to hell on his own. No, bringing Gabe was purely strategic.

Finally, the path opened up into an open field, surrounded by the dense woods. Several small homes and trailers lay scattered about on the field, with people moving to and fro.

Lucifer had accidentally come across the small community on the internet, one of the better inventions the humans had made, and it seemed to be right up Gabe’s alley. Lucifer walked past the small shrine dedicated to Loki and stopped for a second to inspect the photograph pinned to the wall. Yep, gabe has definitely been here. Lucifer slowly made his way towards the large house in the centre of town, judging from all the wreaths and amulets that would be the home of Loki. He knocked on the front door and waited patiently for it to open. As he waited he couldn’t help but peek into one of the various small bags that lay in a pile by the door. The little bag contained several burnt teeth, looks like they belonged to a child. “Interesting…” Lucifer murmured under his breath, before gently placing the bag back where he’d found it. His patience was starting to run out now so he knocked again and called out to his brother, “Ga- Loki! Brother! Let me in, please, I just want to chat.”

Suddenly the door swung open on its own, revealing the empty hallway that lay behind it. Lucifer stepped inside and the door closed again behind him. The hallway was empty and had many door leading off of it. Lucifer stood by the door for a minute, unsure whether or not he should keep walking or wait for someone to come get him.

“In here,” Gabe’s voice rang out from behind the third door on the right. Lucifer walked over and slowly pushed the door open. Behind it lay a small room, currently occupied by his brother and several young men and women, all wearing a minimal amount of clothes.

Lucifer waited patiently by the door and shot Gabriel an apologetic smile as he saw the recognition flash in his eyes, “Hey little brother.” He quickly rolled up his sleeve and showed Gabe the spot where the Mark of Cain had been, which had now been removed and replaced by smooth skin. It took a while for Gabriel to process what was going on, but it was clearly visible when he’d figured it out, since his fearful expression turned into a small smile. “Come in.”

Lucifer made his way over to the small group, trying his best to look casual.

One of the young men grabbed his wrist and asked, “Who are you, sir?”

Shit, he had to come up with something. He didn’t really want to blow Gabe’s cover so using his own name would be bad, it would be bad anyway, not many people associate that name with anything good. “eh, Freya, hi. Could you all please leave us for a minute?” The young man’s face lit up as he released Lucifer’s wrist from his grip and got to his feet, “Of course, my lady.” One by one the humans left the room, all giving both Gabriel and Lucifer a respectful nod. When the door closed behind the last of them, Lucifer turned to face his brother, who had a wide grin plastered on his face. “Freya?”

“Shut up,” Lucifer snarled, trying to disguise his own smile.

“Of course, miss,” Gabriel cackled, and Lucifer couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

When the two brothers had composed themselves again, Gabriel patted the pillow next to him on the floor and Lucifer gladly sat down.

“So what made you decide to pay little old me a visit? Don’t get me wrong, it’s good seeing you, the real you, I’m just…surprised is all,” Gabriel spoke. He definitely had a point there. Lucifer and Gabriel had always been close, but they hadn’t exactly left on the best note.

“Well, Heaven isn’t allowing me in yet and I just thought I’d come see my favourite little brother.”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side and shot him his best bitchface. _Damn, he’d always been able to see right through me_.

“I need your help, or well, I don’t _need_ it, but… I’m worried about Cassi. He followed Dean Winchester into hell and never returned. If he’s being held captive I need to get him out, I owe him that.” Lucifer lowered his head, pretending to find a loose thread on his pillow to be extremely interesting, trying to hide his expression.

He felt Gabriel’s hand on his shoulder and heard his brother’s voice next to him, “I’ll go with you,” and still he could barely believe it. Gabriel, was agreeing to help him, after everything he’d done…

——

Dean sat on his throne, one arm slung over the side, absentmindedly playing with Cas’ hair, twirling it around his fingers. Cas, who was seated on the floor next to him, leaning against the side of the throne, was unbothered by this as he focussed his attention on the wide variety of fidget toys in front of him. He didn’t really do much else these days. At night he shared a bed with Dean and during the day he occupied his mind with the colourful toys as he sat by Dean’s side. He had no intention of leaving, the thought never even crossed his mind, the collar around his neck and the metal chain attached to it, binding him to the floor, were mostly for show at this point. He’d tried to leave a few times, way back in the beginning, but that was then. He was content where he was now, and it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go. He barely even registered the demon that came running into the throne room, announcing the arrival of two guests, he’d stopped listening before their names were revealed. Their names wouldn’t matter, guests from outside always meant Cas would get some extra attention. Dean mostly did it to draw more attention to the fact that he had a pet angel, a pretty effective intimidation technique, but that didn’t mean Cas wouldn’t enjoy it. He didn’t look up when the doors opened once again and two pairs of footsteps came walking into the throne room. When he felt Dean’s hand petting his hair again he just craned his neck a little, closing his eyes as he leaned into the touch.

——

Lucifer and Gabriel had expected a lot of different things when they walked into that throne room. They had expected Dean to be sitting on the throne, they had expected him to point them to their little brother’s mangled body, they wouldn’t have been surprised to see a pair of scorched black angel wings pinned to the wall behind the throne, or a decorative vial filled with grace to be visible somewhere. What they had not expected was to find Cas in the throne room, completely unscathed, freshly showered and wearing clean clothes. Gabriel recognised the clothes to belong to Dean, they were definitely a few sizes too big for cas. The only thing Cas was wearing that did not belong to Dean were his shoes, a pair of pristine white slip-on shoes that were a few sizes too big for his feet.

“Cassie,” Gabriel tried. Cas looked up briefly, he didn’t look like he even recognised then, his eyes were glazed over, not focussing on anything, and he just returned his attention to whatever it was that he was playing with. Gabriel couldn’t quite see what it was, but a soft rattling sound emanated from it, the sound of cheap plastic repeatedly hitting more plastic.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Wingus and Dingus. What do you two want,” Dean asked from the throne, not acknowledging the fact that he had their brother chained to the floor next to him.

“Well…him,” Lucifer answered as he gestured towards Castiel.

“No,” Dean replied dryly, petting Cas’ head once again for good measure, “Cas belongs to me, he stays.”

As if on cue, Cas lets out a soft purr as he leans into Dean’s hand.

“Anything else I can help you with,” Dean asked. Lucifer and Gabriel hesitated, they hadn’t really thought this out too much. “No? I think I’ve got something for ya. Can’t just let you leave empty handed now, can I? You, there,” he gestured over to a demon cowering in the corner, “bring me the other angel.”

Wait…there was another angel trapped around here? And Dean hadn’t killed them yet?

The demon nodded frantically before running out of the room.

A tense silence fell over the throne room, the rattling of Cas’ toy the only sound in the room. Suddenly the rattling sound changed. Lucifer glanced over just in time to see an oversized rainbow slinky walking away from Cas and falling over the edge of the low podium. Cassie looked slightly dismayed by this and turned to look at Dean, like he was waiting for permission or something. He _was_ waiting for permission, which Dean granted in the form of a nod. Cas got to his feet and walked over to the edge of the podium to retrieve the rainbow slinky and then returned to his spot next to the throne, where he continued playing with it, completely mesmerised by the colours.

Thankfully, the lesser demon returned at this moment, stumbling into the throne room and breaking the tension. It led another being into the room, unrecognisable due to the bag over their head but visibly in good health. Whoever this angel was, they must have done something special to get in Dean’s good graces.

The lesser demon brought the angel over to Dean and then quickly ran back to its corner, where it continued cowering in fear. Finally, Dean left his throne, leaving a disgruntled Castiel behind who was not at all happy that he was no longer receiving affection. Dean walked over to the captive angel and gave them a sideways hug, pulling them into his side as he removed the bag. Underneath it was a very dazed Samandriel. How dean had managed to resurrect the young angel was a mystery, but he’d done it. Gabriel could guess now why Dean hadn’t killed the angel yet. Samandriel had always been one of Cas’ favourite siblings and Dean obviously still cared about Castiel, in his own fucked up way, it made sense.

“Alright, time for the littlest angel to go back home,” Dean said as he clapped Samandriel on the shoulder and pushed him towards Lucifer, “Now scram!”

The angels reluctantly did as they were told. Dean had been dangerous as a human, they did not really want to find out what he’d be capable of as a knight of hell. At least Cas was alive, he wasn’t in the best hands, but he wasn’t in any danger, he might actually be the most well-protected angel at the moment. And it wasn’t like they were leaving Hell empty-handed, they had managed to save at least one angel today, just not the one they’d been going for.

——

It must have looked strange, two grown men and a teenager standing at the edge of a sandbox in an abandoned playground in the middle of the night, talking into thin air. Lucifer was reluctant to enter Heaven, but he should probably go along as proof of his good deed, the other angels probably wouldn’t believe him otherwise. He took a deep, shaky breath. Gabriel had apparently noticed his discomfort, because he slipped a comforting arm around Lucifer’s shoulders and shot him a small smile. The three of them stepped into the sandbox and seconds later they were standing in the brightly lit hallways of Heaven. Lucifer had almost forgotten how boring Heaven looked at first glance, compared to earth, but it was still their home so he was happy to be back. The three of them walked down the hallway, towards the city, home. Samandriel was way more alert than Castiel had been, so at least they could fill the silence with some light conversation. When they finally reached the double doors that led to the room where the other angels would be hanging out, Lucifer quietly moved himself to the back of their line of three, with Gabriel at the front. Gabriel had to make and entrance of course, so he kicked the doors opened and loudly announced his arrival to the others, “Morning, Fuckers!” Lucifer smiled a little but tried to hide it by looking down as he followed Samandriel into the room.

Lucifer knew there weren’t many angels left, but as he walked into the room and saw the small group that was still left, he realised just how dire the situation was. A lot of angels died in the past few years. Samandriel and Gabriel were welcomed with open arms, but as soon as the other angels noticed Lucifer standing in the doorway, they retreated. “What is _he_ doing here,” one angel asked with a snarl. Lucifer didn’t blame them, Gabriel had been right, he had been acting like a great big bag of dicks. He was already turning back to the door to leave, but before he could walk away, Samandriel came up to him and put his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Lucifer wasn’t 100% sure, but he thought he heard a whispered, “Thank you.” He felt his eyes sting a little as he put his arms around his younger sibling, but he managed to hold the tears back, for now.

“Group hug!” Suddenly Gabriel’s arms were thrown around the both of them and squeezed tightly. Lucifer laughed as he struggled to get out of his brother’s iron grip, oh how he’d missed this. Back when he had the mark, those feelings where stowed away, deep inside of him, over the centuries the mark had built more and more walls around the part of him that cared, but now that the mark was gone those walls were slowly crumbling.

He knew he still wasn’t welcome to stay in Heaven so after saying his goodbyes to Samandriel he turned back and walked over to the portal that would lead him back to earth. Gabriel accompanied him, since he would much rather hang out on earth and mingle with the locals. Lucifer understood him completely, during his time on earth, even back when he still bore the mark, he had been pleasantly surprised by some of those mud monkeys down there. They were often kinder and much more accepting than any angel, or demon, would ever be.

“So, what’re you gonna do down there,” Gabriel asked as they walked down the hallway. Lucifer explained to him his plan, how he wanted to try and find any angel lost on earth and return them home, and how he might try to resurrect some of the younger angels, who hadn’t deserved to die. They walked past the door where he had once exploded Jofiel and felt a pang of guilt as he thought back to the fear in his eyes, right before he was gone. Gabriel thought about this for a while, before finally breaking the silence again, “I’ll go with you, if you’ll help me with something.”

Lucifer again found himself surprised by his brother’s willingness to help him. “Yeah, sure. Anything.”

“I need you to help me find Razi.”

Okay, that was unexpected. Raziel hadn’t been seen in centuries. Lucifer himself had never met him, but he had heard about him. The young nephilim, Gabriel’s nephilim, who’d been accepted into Heaven as an angel, who had later disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Nobody knew exactly what happened to the kid, or if he was even still alive.

“Okay. I’ll help.” He could at least try, chances of finding Razi were slim, but it was still worth a shot. “So where do we start?”

Gabriel stepped into the portal before he could answer Lucifer’s question, and Lucifer followed close behind.

“You know where he went? After he disappeared from heaven?” Gabriel took a deep breath and turned towards Lucifer, “He was being tortured in Hell, I know because I’m the one that broke him out. But I guess I was too late, something inside of him had already been broken beyond repair. I never should have left him alone…I lost him.”

“Where did you lose him?”

“Ásgarðr…Asgard. I left him with Freya.”

“Well, let’s go over there and get him then!”

“He’s not there anymore…neither is Freya. They’re gone and I don’t know where.”

Lucifer noticed the tears in his brother’s eyes and pulled him close, comforting him as he cried quietly.

The two brothers had decided to start their search in Norway, which was closest to where Freya used to live. Searching the entirety of the country yielded no results, neither did any of the other Scandinavian countries.

It was purely coincidental that they ran into Thor, who was hanging around London with some American lady named Kate. From him they received the news that Odin had been staying in a retirement home in the area for ages now, and that, no, Freya’s not around.

They continue their search, combing through the entirety of Europe before ending up somewhere in Siberia, where they finally find Freya, living in a small hut deep in the wilderness.

She invites the angels inside and tells them to wait on the couch while she leaves to get something. As they wait for her to return, two large grey cats join them on the couch, demanding their complete attention. When Freya returns, she is followed by a young boy, no older than ten. She points the boy towards the two angels, and Gabriel sees recognition flash in his eyes. “Razi!” The boy runs over to them and nestles himself firmly in between the two angels. Freya calmly walks over to them and sits on the chair across from them.

“You’re just giving him back,” Gabriel asks, still not quite believing that this is actually happening.

“I wasn’t going to, but he keeps asking for you. Frankly, it’s getting pretty annoying. Good luck with him.”

Gabriel turns to look at Raziel. The boy hasn’t aged a day since the last time he’d seen him and is staring right back at Gabriel, his soft purple eyes almost glowing in the candlelight.

Gabriel thanks Freya and leaves quickly, before she can change her mind.

Now that they have Raziel, and Lucifer has held up his part of the deal, it’s time to go rescue some angels.

Not all angels had made it back to heaven after the Fall, some of them had died as humans, but not all of them, there must be a few still hanging around. Probably still waiting to go back home, praying. The two angels tune in to angel radio and slowly start looking into every lead. Some of the fallen angels were pretty straightforward, asking, begging, to be let back into heaven, t get their grace back. They were the easiest to locate. There weren’t many of them around, most other angels had probably given up on praying for help, why wouldn’t they, after multiple years it had probably seemed like a lost cause. But even a lost angel, one who had given up on being saved, might still pray, or at least dream. Having Gabriel assist in the search definitely made things easier. He was the messenger, he could travel between dreams, he was fast and, most importantly, other angels trusted him. It was surprisingly easy to find the lost angels. Had no other angel even tried to find them, had no one even bothered to look for them? Lucifer’s heart ached at the state some of his siblings were in when they found them. But he felt better with the knowledge that they would finally be back home. They didn’t even try to fight him, they just followed him meekly wherever he went, with no idea where he might be leading them, like they didn’t care anymore, like they’d given up.

Almost all of the lost angels had at last returned home, all except one. Cassie was still being held in Hell, with Dean, where he was being treated like a pet. Lucifer shuddered every time he thought back to the look in his little brother’s eyes, full of love and admiration. He had felt that same love when he had been possessing the young angel, and it hurt him to see that love being taken advantage of. Cassie deserves better, so much better. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like some dog, he deserves to be happy. And for that to happen, Dean would need to be human again. Lucifer quietly started to formulate a plan as he went on his daily hike through nature, accompanied by Gabriel.

Heaven had finally accepted Lucifer again, life was good. He still spent most of his time on earth, in nature, hanging out with Gabriel, but at least now he could go home whenever he wanted to. It had taken a while for the other angels to stop avoiding him, and even longer for them to accept that he wasn’t out to kill them, but luckily Gabriel had been there, by his side, the entire time.

The next night, Lucifer spent his time laying in a field, staring up at the stars in the sky. He was still thinking about his plan to save Cas. Dean would need to be human again, that was easy, he could just put sam Winchester on the case, the kid was practically an expert at this point, but the mark would need to find a new bearer. It’s can’t be just any human, that would probably lead to trouble. An angel then? No, he wouldn’t wish that fate on anyone, especially not his family. _I could always take it myself…_

“Hey there, scatterbrain. Whatcha thinkin’ about,” Gabriel said as he plopped down in the grass next to Lucifer.

“Nothing really, just thinking back to the old days. Remember when dad would let us “help” build the universe? We basically did the celestial equivalent of a child throwing glitter onto everything to make it prettier, didn’t we?”

Gabriel laughed as he laid down on the grass and joined Lucifer in his stargazing. They spent the rest of the night in comfortable silence, only moving from their spot after they had watched the sun rise. When the colourful light-show had ended, the two brothers got up and slowly made their way back to the Gate. They could have teleported over, or even just flown, but Lucifer insisted they walk, take their time to enjoy nature, so they walked.

Lucifer was quiet as the angels sat together in the hangout room. And it wasn’t the regular I’m-Just-Tired type of silence, or even the I-don’t-wanna-talk type. This was more of an I’ve-got-something-on-my-mind quiet, so nothing good. Gabriel noticed Lucifer moping in the corner and quickly tapped Samandriel on the shoulder, beckoning them to follow him. They both dropped to the floor by Lucifer’s sides and just started talking about their day in an effort to cheer him up and maybe get him to start talking about what was bothering him.

“I miss Castiel.” It was out there before he knew it, before he could stop himself from saying it. But it was true, Lucifer did in fact miss his little brother. Maybe it was time to include some others into his plan to return him home.

“What would happen if we cured Dean, made him human again,” he asked. Maybe the others had some ideas he hadn’t even considered yet.

“Well, the mark would be idle again, which would open up the…nevermind that, she’s gone. I don’t know…” Samandriel noted, once again proving themself to be smarter that they looked. The three of them exchanged some looks. “I guess it could work,” Gabriel noted. “We just need to find a way to cure Dean,” Samandriel added. Lucifer already knew the answer to that one, “Sam Winchester’s gotten pretty good at that, we should probably ask him. He’d want to know about this anyway.”

Gabriel took it upon himself to briefly summarise their little meeting, “So tomorrow we start by visiting the Samsquatch, then we somehow gotta get Dean-o out of hell and into a secure location…easy peasy. I’ll see you two tomorrow then, and for now we’ll keep this on the down-low.” And with that, Gabriel walked away, off to do whatever it is he does in his spare time.

Lucifer hadn’t even thought about the fact that, with the darkness gone, there was no need to keep her cage locked, so there was no need for the Mark of Cain. Still, he thought it best to be prepared for a worst-case scenario, just to be sure.

It had been a while since Lucifer had been to the bunker. The outside still looked just as abandoned as ever, just a regular old factory/warehouse thingy. Gabriel insisted they be polite and knock instead of just zapping in, so Lucifer and Samandriel sat down on the stairs leading down to the front door while Gabriel went ahead and knocked. Gabriel could faintly hear heavy footsteps on the staircase inside. The door opened to reveal a very shocked Sam Winchester. Here were three angels he’d thought to be either dead or missing for good, right on his fucking doorstep. A minute later, he was joined by Jack, who smiled brightly as they waved at Lucifer and Samandriel on the stairs.

“Heya, Samsquatch! We’ve come to ask for some help…”

Sam shook his head in confusion, “uh, yeah…come in,” and stepped aside, letting the three angels pass in by him before closing the door and following them down the stairs.

Lucifer and Samandriel made coffee for everyone while Gabriel explained the plan.

“And how are you going to get Dean here? Cause, from what I’ve heard, you plan doesn’t include that part, no offence Gabe.”

“None taken, and if a human such as yourself, can do it, I’m sure two archangels will be able to manage just fine,” Gabriel replied, and before Samandriel could even open their mouth he shut them down, “Not you, you’re staying right here.”

“But,”

“No,” Lucifer and Gabriel both said in unison. This wasn’t negotiable. Sammy had been through enough, they wouldn’t allow them to be put in danger for even a second.

——

Once again did the two archangels march into hell, side by side, ready to retrieve their brother. Any demons they encountered just moved out of their way, like they knew the reason for their visit and they were happy about it. Dean really must have been terrorising his subjects for them to be relieved to see a pair of angels march into their home. They find the throne room easily, simply follow the trail of carnage and enter the bloodiest door.

The throne room is mostly empty, save for the blood and guts that are scattered all over the floor. Another new addition to the decor is a very disgruntled Crowley sitting on a throne made of cardboard, with a plastic tiara sitting crooked on his head. Dean himself is occupying the real throne, playing with the rainbow slinky while Cas sits on the floor between his legs, following every movement with his eyes. Lucifer clears his throat to get Dean’s attention as the two archangels march over to the small podium. Dean, the cocky bastard, doesn’t move from his throne, doesn’t run away, but Lucifer can smell the fear on him, he’s terrified, he knows he won’t win in a fight.

“Dean-o! Would you be so kind as to come with us please, and bring Cassie along, will ya!” It’s amazing how Gabriel can sound so casual yet so threatening. Had anyone else said this, Dean would probably have laughed before killing them brutally, but this was Gabriel, this was no longer a question, this was a command, and disobeying would bring consequences. Reluctantly, Dean slid off the throne and knelt down to remove Cas’ chain from the throne. He did, however, keep one end of the chain in his hand as he walked over to the angels, with Cas following him meekly, still attached to the other end. They made it back to the bunker without a hitch, which was a pleasant surprise, and led Dean into the dungeon, where he was strapped into the chair. Sam already had several jugs of blood and a few syringes ready. Now all they needed to do was get Castiel out of the room, which could prove to be difficult, as he was currently sitting on the floor hugging Dean’s leg, refusing to let go. But eventually Lucifer and Gabriel manage to drag him away, leaving Sam to do his thing.

The archangels drag their little brother all the way to the infirmary, where they tie him to one of the beds using the chain that is still attached to the collar around his neck. It’s a temporary solution, and while Gabriel goes out to search for something a bit more permanent, Lucifer goes to work on the collar. It looks like it’s mainly composed of iron, which would make it pretty easy to break. Gabriel returns, holding box in his arms, which he drops onto the bed and starts rummaging around. Lucifer leans over to peek inside the box. It’s filled to the brim with engraved handcuffs and ropes of all shapes and sizes. After searching around for a few minutes, they finally managed to produce 4 pairs of enochian handcuffs and a short leather head strap, also engraved with enochian symbols. When Cas in finally, properly tied down, Lucifer makes short work of the collar, tossing it aside as soon as he’s removed it.

Now they just have to wait for Sam to finish his thing. It would probably be best not to disturb him, so the angels decide to just hang around the infirmary until it’s done. Samandriel and Jack had the genius idea to bring in some chairs for everyone to sit in and so the gathered around Cas’ bed, waiting. Lucifer takes a seat next to the bed, right by Cas’ head, and Gabriel does the same thing on the other side. Jack and Samandriel are wrapped up in a conversation of their own, so the two archangels finally have a chance to inspect Cas for any physical damage. Strangely enough, they don’t find any, save for a few small, circular bruises on his neck and chest. Apart from those, Cas’ physical body is in pristine condition.

They still have some time to kill, quite a lot of time actually, and Cas isn’t really being very chatty, so eventually Lucifer and Gabriel just resort to telling stories, there isn’t much else to do.

Hours have gone by, but finally both Winchester brothers emerge from the doorway, both of them very much human. Now that it is safe again for Cas to be around Dean, the angels don’t hesitate to untie him. It doesn’t matter that his mental state is still not the best, as long as he’s no longer in any danger he’ll be alright. Now that Dean is human again, he’ll take better care of the angel, Cassie will be alright, Cassie would be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I also had an alternative ending in mind where the mark of Cain does need to exist and so Lucifer would have sacrificed himself and taken the mark back from Dean and would have let the other angels lock him up in Amara's cage...but I don't know emotions so I wouldn't have been able to do it justice, so happy ending it is then!
> 
> Please, feel free to comment, that would be wildly appreciated :)


End file.
